The War at Home
by Of-Sprits-and-Nightmares
Summary: This is a teaser chapter for a fanfic that I have been writing about my roleplays. Obviously Xion is Number XIV of O13, but Shadow is all the darkness that she has absorbed that has escaped. Malik is Xion's adopted brother, and Minato is her nephew, Malik's son. Any questions, just pm me. Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square/Disney. Possible addition later
1. Chapter 1

Roxas had left Xion and her children that morning with a promise that he would be back as soon as The Four Demons were dead, Xion hated that she couldn't help Roxas, Malik, and Minato, but ever since Shi Jiu attacked her and forged his Chaos Sword from her memories, she wasn't at her top game, no matter how hard she trained. She looked out of the living room window of her home in Twilight Town into the rain with a prayer that her family would be safe after that day.

Hours past and the Memory and her children were sitting down for dinner when she got the feeling that something wasn't quite right. "Kyo.. Daisuke.. I need you to go to my room and lock the door behind you.. Don't open it for anyone but me or Roxas.." Xion ordered her children. "If either one of us aren't back in an hour, or if someone tries to break in, get your brother and yourself to Radiant Garden and find Aerith or Leon immediately, understood?" She asked her 16 year-old daughter, Kyo, who nodded. "But why?" Her 10 year-old son asked. "Because, Dai.. I don't want anything to happen to you or your sister.." She said as her eyes flicked towards the front door. Her son nodded and hugged her as did Kyo. "Be careful, Mom.." Kyo whispered before taking her brother upstairs.

Xion grabbed her old Organization XIII coat and slipped it on before heading out into the pouring rain and summoning her keyblade, True Light's Flight. "Shi Jiu or Shadow?" She asked out loud, looking around. "Oh, just me..~" A feminine voice called out as a shadowy replica of herself stepped out into the open while Xion growled. "Lovely family you have.. Two children, cowering inside.. Loving boyfriend, brother, and nephew, fighting to protect what matters most.. Unknowingly leaving it unprotected and defenseless.." Shadow smirked as she summoned her keyblade, Darker Than Dark.

Before the dark reflection could set up an attack, Xion launched a Ragnarok at her. Shadow flipped out of the way and countered the light ribbons with a dark Ragnarok of her own that slowly overpowered the light. "You really think that you have a chance at beating me with a weakened body?" Shadow taunted. Teleporting behind her, Xion thrust her Keyblade into the right shoulder of the Demoness. "Eh.. I just need to hold you off for a while..." The Memory admitted while twisting her Keyblade.

Shadow hissed in pain and blasted Xion back with waves of darkness, before yanking the keyblade out of her back. The Memory skid back and summoned True Light's Flight back to her hand and cast a blizzaga at the shadow being. The dark reflection rolled out of the way and created a black orb in front of her. Xion recognized the attack as either Trick Room or Magic Seeker, both attacks that she had created before her Shadow had been set free. Believing that it was the first, Number XIV once again teleported behind her reflection to slash at her back, hopefully before Shadow's attack took effect.

The dark reflection had anticipated the attack and expanded the black orb in time to engulf both her and Xion, whom took the damage from her own attack. Xion shouted in surprise and pain, her back felt like it was on fire after feeling her own blade cut across it. She jumped back and thought about how she would escape the Trick Room. The Memory didn't have the advantage that Malik and Minato had with their Dragon World, and she couldn't touch Shadow without taking the damage from it.

"What's wrong~? Don't like your own creations to be used against you~?" The Demoness asked as she started walking towards her prey. An idea then hit Xion. All the Trick Room was, was just manipulation of darkness and space, so why not try using light instead of darkness to reverse the effects? Yes, just trying this could kill her, but not doing anything would do the same thing. The Memory sighed and pointed her keyblade at Shadow and formed a ball of light at the end of it. Thinking that it was the beginning of a Ragnarok, Shadow stopped and opened her arms, daring Xion to attack. Rather than the light launch out ribbons, the orb expanded quickly to engulf Xion and her dark reflection, canceling the Trick Room.

Xion panted, exhausted after using so much energy, but grinned when she realized that her idea had worked. Shadow, standing yards away from the Memory, looked around in shock that quickly turned into anger. She glared at her beat-up counterpart and launched Hell's Fire, a dark Megaflare, at her. Xion quickly stabbed her keyblade into the ground, pulling up a wall of light to block, but struggled to hold it up against the powerful attack. The wall started to crack, and immediately she 'borrowed' energy from her other forms, careful not to change into one of them.

Suddenly, Shadow crashed through the wall of light and slashed at Xion, whom barely blocked in time. "Getting slow..~" She growled at her light counterpart before slashing again. Xion once again blocked, and this time, kicked Shadow back before using Thunder Raid. The Demoness didn't have time to dodge the lightning covered keyblade, and because of the pouring rain, she took more damage than originally anticipated. "Who's slow now?" Xion smirked as she caught True Light's Flight and rushed at her shadow.

Quickly shaking off the shock of the attack, Shadow rushed at Xion, clashing keyblades with her. Each pushed against the other, trying to force the other back. Slowly, the dark reflection began overpowering the Memory, and blasted her back with a wave of darkness. Xion was taken by surprise, and lost her grip on her keyblade as she was thrown back.

The wind was knocked out of her as she hit a tree and she fell to the wet ground with a soft thud. Coughing and trying to regain her breath, Xion slowly stood up, using the tree for support. A gasp of shock and pain escaped the Memory's lips as Darker Than Dark was thrust into her left shoulder, where a heart should be. "Even though my 'allies' will fall after today.. I still got my revenge.." Shadow smirked as she twisted her keyblade before pulling it out of her light counterpart. Her cold eyes sparkled with a dark glee at the small, pain filled noises Xion was making, "I'm lucky that you don't have a heart.." The Demoness remarked as Xion collapsed, her breathing unsteady. "It means that you'll get to suffer like I did..."

"Mom!" Two young voices cried out before two surprisingly powerful Ragnaroks, one light and one dark, slammed into Shadow, knocking her away from the fallen Memory being. Xion looked up to see Kyo and Daisuke running towards her, their keyblades in hand. "N~no! G~get out of here!" She called out before coughing up blood. Her children paused at her warning as Shadow pulled herself up and turned around towards the young key wielders, smirking. "Well look what we have here..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"D~don't touch them...!" Xion weakly growled as she tried to pull herself up, only to fall back down in the growing pool of her own blood. Shadow smirked at the pitiful sight of her light counterpart. "Try and stop me.." She hissed before rushing at Xion's children. Kyo and Daisuke glanced at each other and nodded.

Daisuke pulled up a dome of darkness around them, just before Shadow had reached them, causing her to growl in irritation and stab her keyblade into the dome in attempts to break it. Kyo teleported out of the dome, behind the dark replica of their mother and thrust her keyblade deep into Shadow's upper leg before jumping back. Roaring in pain and anger, she tried to slash at the teen as she jumped back, only managing to graze her cheek. As Kyo jumped back, Dai dropped the dark barrier and cast a Dark Firaga at the Demoness.

Xion weakly watched her children take on Shadow with their hit-and-run tactic, feeling her life coming to an end as she remembered something her late husband, Kyle, had said. "..He was right... They will.. become grater Keyblade Masters.. than we could ever be..." Xion whispered as she closed her eyes. One final breath left the Memory being as her body began to crystallize and shatter.

All three that had been fighting paused when suddenly bright lights covered Xion. None of them knew what was exactly happening at first, but they could all sense Xion's presence fade and realization hit. Xion was dead.

Shadow knew that she had betrayed Shi Jiu and her other allies by killing the Memory, especially since the sword crated from Xion would fade with her, dooming Shi Jiu unless he had already beaten his opponent, but it was worth it. She was now completely free of her light counterpart. She was no longer mentally tied down to the puppet! A laugh erupted from the Demoness as she grinned at the kids. She could now live her life as she wanted to.

Both Kyo and Daisuke were in shock. After all their training, three years of hard labor, they couldn't even save their own mother. Kyo shook with anger and sadness, remembering the pain of her father dying, remembering how her mother had vanished for a time and Minato had taken them in. He had explained to her that the dark reflection of her mother was all the darkness that had been absorbed by Xion, that had later been released to save her life. Now it had come back and killed her.

Daisuke watched the lights fade, leaving nothing but a small shell in the pool of blood.. His mother's blood.. He hadn't been able to keep his promise after all.. A new emotion flooded the golden-eyed boy. It was dark and heavy, yet it focused solely on the Demoness. "How dare you.. How** dare** you take her away from us!?" He shouted as darkness swirled around him. Suddenly, a gold key with a silver handle formed in his left hand, complimenting the silver one with a gold handle in his right.

Kyo and Shadow were shocked at the twin Keyblades, but Kyo nodded at her brother, whom caught the hint. He rushed at Shadow with both blades, hatred clear in his golden orbs. The Demoness smirked and formed a black orb in front of her, focusing on the brunette boy. "Come and get it.."She growled before she suddenly froze. Kyo had cast a Stopga on her in time for Dai to preform a series of slashes at the shadow being. The boy easily sliced through the orb and then across Shadow's chest and stomach repeatedly before Kyo teleported behind her and thrust her Keyblade through her chest. "That's for Mom.." The raven haired teen hissed at the now dying monster.

Black blood seeped from Shadow's wounds and mouth as she glared at Daisuke, unable to turn towards Kyo with the girl's keyblade sticking through her. Suddenly, Kyo twisted her keyblade and ripped it out of the Demoness, widening the wound. "That's for everything else.." She growled. Only an angry, pain filled gasp escaped Shadow's lips as she collapsed to the ground, her body beginning to fade. Both Dai and Kyo watched with hate filled eyes until Shadow had faded for good.

After Shadow had faded, Daisuke desummoned his keyblades and hugged his older sister tightly, slowly breaking down into sobs. Kyo paused and desummoned her own keyblade as well and hugged Daisuke tightly. "It's ok..." She started in a whispered tone. "Everything will be ok..." Kyo sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than her younger brother as hot tears fell down her face, stinging the cut on her cheek, but she could care less. All she wanted was the clock to reverse and give her back not only her mother, but her father as well.

_/"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go,' when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone,' but all that's dead and gone and past, tonight..." ~Safe and Sound/_

An hour passed and the siblings had sat down at the base of a thick tree, not far from where the tree their mother had died under. Daisuke had fallen asleep, his head resting in Kyo's lap, after having cried as much as he could. Kyo now sat there, running a hand through her brother's dark brown hair, humming the lullaby their mother and sung to them on stormy nights like then. Dried tears stained her face and her eyes had an almost dull, tired look to them. Night had fallen, but she just couldn't gather the energy or the will to wake up her brother, let alone carry him into the house.

A dark corridor opened up not far from where the two were and a spiky blond haired male walked through. It was apparent that he had been through a fight, but from the look of things, he had no major injuries. The man looked around and frowned, noticing that a fight had happened here as well before noticing the pair sitting under the tree. "Roxas..?" Kyo called out to the male. "Kyo? What are you doing out here? Is that Daisuke, Where's your mother?" The blond asked as he hurried over to the two, worry thick in his voice. "Mom.. Mom's gone.." The girl whispered as a new wave of tears broke free.

Roxas froze when he saw the tears fall down Kyo's face. Dispite being around the family for four years, he had never once seen Kyo cry. He knelt down next to her and gently pulled her into a hug as he looked around the area, spotting the bloodstained tree and ground beneath it where a small shell sat. Realization hit the Nobody hard. The woman he had fallen in love with years ago while they were in the Organization, the woman he had been forced to fight, the woman that he had found, broken and alone, the woman he had helped and healed, was gone. Xion was gone...

Kyo gave the blond a one-armed hug in return, careful to not wake her brother. Even though she hadn't liked Roxas when he first found her, Daisuke, and her mother, she knew that he had loved her mother deeply. As she cried silently, she found herself mentally questioning a lot of things. Would Roxas leave them, or stay and try to take care of them..? What would her uncles, Minato and Malik, do when they found out..? Would her mother come back again, or leave them for good like her father had..?

Roxas soon pulled away and got up before walking towards the stained tree, picking up the bloodied shell and pocketing it. He then returned to the children and carefully picked up Daisuke. "C'mon Kyo... We need to go inside..." He whispered. He looked like he was ready to cry, but Roxas was determined to make sure that Xion's children were safe. Kyo nodded and slowly got up, following the Nobody towards the house...

_/"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound..."~Safe and Sound/_


End file.
